


Reservoir

by pomegrenadier



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Past Character Death, not quite identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier
Summary: A Guardian offers Crow some context.
Relationships: Guardian (Destiny) & The Crow (Destiny)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Reservoir

**Author's Note:**

> bungie has ruthlessly targeted my FRIEND!!! TINY SAD FRIEND!!!!! MUST PROTECT!!!!!! crit spot and now i'm suffering
> 
> anyway yeah how about that hawkmoon quest step at the dam eh
> 
> alt title: MAYBE THE REAL PARACAUSAL FEATHERS WERE THE FRIENDS WE MADE ALONG THE WAY

Nova-2 lingers in the "Crow's Nest" for a moment longer. A tiny room deep within the dam complex, lit by a naked, flickering fluorescent bulb, walls crumbling, everything covered in rust and mildew. Full of small reminders of a very isolated and very fragile new life. A home, of a sort.

It walks away, conjuring a handful of Solar Light. "Hey, Crow?" it says, voice as soft as it can make it. Golden radiance fills the narrow, damp corridor, glistening in the puddles of stale water, casting strange shadows over the twisting pipes and broken concrete.

"Something wrong?" he says.

"No, I just—there's something you should know." Because he trusts it. Because this isn't fair to him. Because it can't, won't allow the specters of Uldren Sov and Cayde-6 to destroy him. So Nova tells him, "I knew the person you were before. I know what he did. I was ... involved in what happened."

Maybe it shouldn't have sprung this on him over a comm channel. There's a long, awful pause, and then Crow says, "Oh."

"No specifics," Nova says. "I'm, uh, sort of under technically-not-orders to not tell you specifics, which is _stupid,_ but. You were right. He did something terrible. Got a lot of people killed, and personally killed someone who was widely loved."

Crow exhales audibly in a rush of static. "I suppose it'd have to be something like that," he murmurs.

"I won't say it wasn't his fault, but ... it wasn't _only_ his fault, either," Nova says quietly. "He was being manipulated. People forget that. Because it's easier that way. And while I don't think he deserved to die the way he did and I wish things had gone down differently ... I'm glad you're here, Crow. I'm glad to know _you_. The person you are now. Thank you, for letting me know you."

The comm is silent for a minute. Then Glint says, "He's, uh ... we'll get back to you, okay?"

"Copy that," says Nova.


End file.
